One drink leads to another
by loobylu
Summary: my version of the end of Weds nite's episode


This is my version of what happened at the end of Weds 28th December's episode when the cameras stopped rolling and Jo and Suzie went off to the pub with Sam. This is not related to any of my other stories but is a stand alone. Pairing is Sam and Jo so avert your eyes if you don't 'do' slash. Jo's P.O.V

Sam had managed to persuade Jo and Suzie to go for a drink even though neither one of them was keen at first. But, Jo thought what better way to wipe the slate clean and forget the day than to get good and drunk? And although the last person she wanted to spend anymore of her time with today was Suzie she was more than happy to spend some time outside of work with Sam. Since they had managed to get over their initial hostility, Jo had found there was a lot more to like about Sam than she had first thought. In fact sometimes she felt there was too much more to like about her. And had she imagined it or was there a new kind of tension between them? Jo had certainly felt it but dismissed any further analysis into the subject with the 'Sam is straight theory'. But this was like the umpteenth time Sam had tried to talk her into a drink. Usually Jo avoided the situation; she was with Tess and although things weren't great she wasn't going to make them worse by developing a crush on her superior. Well, a bigger crush. But what the hell today had been crap and if Sam thought a drink was the best way to go, then who was DC Masters to argue?

After the first drink, Jo got up to get another round but Suzie excused herself saying she had studying to do. So that left her and Sam…drinking…alone. Jo suddenly felt excited and nervous and guilty at the same time. She figured the best way to numb all these emotions was to get good and drunk. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Sam was also of the same idea and that they had a lot more to chat about than work. In fact they hadn't even mentioned work. After her sixth drink Jo got up to go to the loo. When she exited the cubicle she sat down on the bench that was along the wall of the spacious ladies room. She buried her head in her hands the memories of the day she was drinking to forget flooding back. After a couple of minutes Sam came in looking for her. "You ok?" she asked as she walked in the room and sat down beside her.

"Yea. It's just not fair sometimes." Jo started. "You have to nick people you really don't want too. Poor woman. She's not a criminal, not a psycho. Just a woman like you and me struggling in a man's world who snapped and lost it with the most tragic set of circumstances".

"Well if it makes you feel any better Jo, she won't get murder. Manslaughter and possibly she can make a case for provocation. Maybe even diminished responsibility if they can take the miscarriage into account. She'll do under 10 years I'm sure" Sam tried to reassure her.

"I know. But it's the end of her career isn't it? Even if she only does five years, who will hire a lawyer who couldn't even keep herself out of prison?" Jo almost laughed at the irony. Sam smiled back at her. "You'd be surprised Jo. I'm sure this wont be the end of her life."

Jo looked up into Sam's face and realized for the first time just how close she was to her. Her stomach started fluttering and her pulse quickened and she thought about how she should really get herself out of this situation. But she was too late. Sam was moving towards her to kiss her and there was no way Jo could move even if she really wanted to. She was completely hypnotized by DS Nixon and felt every nerve in her body responding to the feel and taste of Sam's lips on hers. Her mouth opened and she moaned when she felt Sam's tongue enter inside and her fingers caress her cheek. She felt completely glued to the spot. Guilt made her want to move, but it also excited her. What she was doing was really bad but that made it feel so good. _Damn you Samantha Nixon! _ Jo thought. Her arms were just limp by her side and as Sam kissed her with more heat and intensity her legs went weak. Somehow in some way she managed to break away and stood up leaning against the wall for support. Sam stood up with her and looked confused. "I'm sorry Sam. I can't" she tried so hard to ignore her desire.

"What's up Jo aren't you attracted to me?" Sam asked her.

"No. Yes. Sam I think you are the most attractive woman I've ever met. But that's the problem."

"How's that Jo?" Sam asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Because I'm with someone. You know that. And as much as I want to Sam…"

Sam stroked her fingers down Jo's cheek and rested a fingertip on her lips. "I can't keep fighting this Jo. I've never until now wanted a woman before but I want you more than I've even wanted any man."

Jo's mind was racing. This wasn't supposed to happen because Sam was straight not because she wasn't the type to cheat. She never imagined she would even be in this position but now she was what was she supposed to do? Her head was telling her to run home to Tess. But her whole body was screaming out for her to run to Sam. As she was pondering this predicament and hoping some witty comment would save her butt, she felt Sam's fingers drop from her cheek and wander down over her breast. She shuddered and gasped and looked into Sam's heavily dilated eyes, sensing that Sam was as overcome with desire as she was. "I want you Jo" Sam said quietly, her husky low voice reverberating right through to the bone. Jo couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled Sam towards her and kissed her with a passion and hunger she hadn't felt in a long time. "I want to take you home with me" Sam breathed into her ear between kisses. Jo moaned and kissed Sam harder, excited by the thought of what that meant. Sam pulled away and looked up into Jo's eyes. "I want to make love to you Jo. I want you to show me how" Sam breathed.

"Oh god!" was all Jo could respond. She kissed Sam again and while she did she finally conceded this battle with her conscience was lost before it began. "Take me home with you Sam, before I change my mind!" As Sam led her by the hand out of the pub, Jo figured she could interrogate herself and wrestle with her guilt in the morning.


End file.
